


Desvaneciendo

by Dabird89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Nudity, True Love, nudo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabird89/pseuds/Dabird89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Palabras en una noche, pensamientos y mucho sucio, sucio... sexo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desvaneciendo

**Author's Note:**

> Esto nació a la una de la mañana, después de escuchar Breathe de Of Verona, alguien escuche esa canción por favor, mas si están leyendo esta historia, va llevarlos a una capacitaron donde maravillas ocurren.

“Siempre que abro los ojos mi techo luce inmenso, ha sido pintado de color azul y siempre que lo observo fijamente me encuentro en el cielo, mi mente es un torbellino de emociones, nunca se detiene, avanza lento, tan despacio que me recorre el cuerpo y me corta la respiración”.

“Todos podrían decir que viven su vida al máximo o que aún no logran vivir esa gran experiencia, cuando tienes 18 años el mundo se vuelve un mapamundi y crees poder recorrerlo con facilidad, pero si das un paso en falso te encuentras en el abismo de la vida común”.

“No hay grandes aventuras, ni emociones que recorran tu alma y todo es cotidiano, yo no quería eso en mi vida, al principio quería una aventura que me llenara el cuerpo de una pasión, quería enamorar a la chica más popular, robarle un beso mientras está sentada en el capo del Jeep”.

“Pero eso no sucedió, fue algo más fuerte, tan intenso como un rayo en el mar, primero puse al límite todo, desde mis ideales, mi amistad, mi propio cuerpo, alma y el corazón, ahora puedo decir con calma que pensé que lo perdería todo, pero está aquí en mí, tan fuerte como la primera vez que fui consciente de esta”.

“Y él está aquí, se volvió todo lo que yo represento, el perderlo, el encontrarlo, ha llevado a mi cordura más allá de lo que podría llegar, sus ojos me atraviesan el alma, mi cuerpo vibra al contacto de sus dedos, siento el deseo inundarme, recorrerme, volverme adicto a él”.

“Quiero que rompa todo lo que yo soy, consúmeme hasta el alma, no dejes nada sin destruir. Derek rómpeme, estállame, destrózame, hazme infinito entre tus manos, te pertenezco y no necesito nada a cambio, solo dame más de esto, de esta pación tan destructiva”.

“Algo me saca de mis reflexiones, sus manos están debajo de mi cintura, debajo de la ropa tocando mis más íntimos pensamientos, me levanta para ponerme sobre su pecho, inhala mi aroma y me toca con una de sus manos el cabello, con solo ese suave movimiento manda una descarga por mi espina dorsal”.

-Que te tiene tan absorto… Stiles. “Sus palabras son dulces susurros que acarician mi propia esencia”.  
-Solo tú, mi cerebro solo registra tu existencia… Derek. “Lo abrazo fuertemente, quiero fundirme en él, alguien vuélvame uno de sus latidos, sería feliz si viviera dentro de su cuerpo, solo yo puedo ser uno con él”.

-¡Oh! ¡Mi precioso Stiles voy a comerte! Solo existirás dentro de mí, no te compartiré con el mundo. “Con esas dulces palabras me hace la persona más feliz del mundo, ya no necesito nada más en mi vida”.  
“Me suelta y caigo en el colchón dejo mi cuerpo a su merced, toma mis pantalones entre sus manos los rompe va con ellos mi ropa interior y también mi pudor, hace lo mismo con mi playera, me ha dejado desnudo libre a su total escrutinio”.

-Te hicieron para mí. “Pasa sus dedos por toda mi piel, recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza, se pone sobre mí y va quitándose su ropa lentamente, quiero moverme, yo también quiero arrancar, pero toma mis manos y las pone sobre mi cabeza inmovilizándome completamente”.  
-No te muevas. “Cuando queda desnudo yo me encuentro respirando agitadamente, quiero tocarlo pero él me tiene detenido”. –tócame… tócame Derek.

“Es un ruego, que me haga algo” –destrózame ¡¡Derek!!  
“Hazme algo por favor, no me dejes en la orilla, ya tírame al vacío del placer y por favor tírate conmigo. Me da un beso para callar mis palabras, su boca es invasiva, me está robando el alma con un beso, siento las suaves caricias de su lengua en la mía, abro las piernas dejando que se conecte más con mi cuerpo”.

“Me suelta las manos y me acerca más a él, con esas manos que me envían disparos eléctricos me recorre toda la piel, cuando se acerca a mis piernas las abre con fuerza, abra moretones en mi piel de eso no hay duda, ¡oh, pero quiero tantas marcas como sea posible!”.

“Termina el beso y yo tomo una bocana de aire, toma una de mis piernas y se la acerca a la boca me muerde con fuerza, veo un hilo de sangre deslizarse suavemente, lo lame como si fuera mermelada, no es la única mordida lo hace con varios pedazos de mi piel, me siento frágil en su total voluntad”.

“¡Voy a explotar! Mi pene esta alto, vibrante y lleno de vida, nunca pensé que sería masoquista es una nueva faceta en mi vida. Veo sus ojos dorados, sus dientes están tan grandes ¡Oh, Por Diosa! ¡Va a comerme!”.

“Me está lamiendo mi pene, siento su lengua y como lo está succionando, de mi boca solo salen jadeos animales, no me preocupo mi padre no está, no hay nadie a kilómetros, solo somos nosotros y nuestra pasión animal”.

“Alarga sus dedos y pellizca mis pezones, siento una corriente, grito y entierro los dedos en las sabanas, él no los suelta los está jalando y juega con ellos. Me suelta y levanta mi trasero lo veo meter su lengua en mi ano, ahora lo siento, es algo extraño, algo loco”.

“Está tardando se oyen sonidos que yo no conozco, lo juro es extraño creo que me estoy lubricando, acaso soy una mujer, hay jugos que se escurren entre mis piernas y humedecen las sabanas, las veo salir de mi propio cuerpo”.

“Me deja en el colchón suelto y mareado lo veo tomar el lubricante del estante, se lo vierte en su pene, es un grandioso pene, alto, orgulloso, lleno hasta el límite, mi respiración se oye en la habitación, mi cabeza da vueltas, vivo dentro de un carrusel con el solamente haciéndome compañía”.

“Lo tengo a mis pies, me toma las manos las besa suavemente y me jala a sus brazos, me acomoda sobre su erección y se entierra profundamente, suelto un grito mudo, se ha escapado la voz de mi garganta, se queda quieto, no mueve un musculo para que mi cuerpo se acostumbre”.

“Me relajo, empieza a moverse lentamente en un ritmo pausado, con su boca toma mis pezones y los succiona fuertemente”.

-Derek… muérdelos. “El me hace caso, también comienza a moverse con más velocidad, no sé qué hacer, solo muevo mis caderas al contrario de las suyas, para hacer el impacto de su pene más fuerte”.  
“Me empuja contra el colchón y yo aferro mis piernas a su espalda, lo quiero más adentro, más profundo, más lleno. Que me rompa”.

“Toma de apoyo la cabecera y se empuja más fuerte, gritar ya no basta, mis jadeos lo vuelven loco lo sé por su mirada. Vamos dame más, mas, más hasta que ya no aguante. Veo atraves de mis ojos luces que me marean”.

Se funde en un beso, tomo su espalda entre mis brazos no lo voy a soltar, esta tan enterrado en mí que no pienso dejarlo nunca. Sigue no te detengas, dame más, mas, quiébrame.

-¡Me muero…! ¡Derek!

-¡Derek…! ¡Me muero!

Me muero  
Me muero

¡¡Ahhhhhh!!

Siento mi cuerpo estallar, veo líneas blancas de semen decorar nuestros pechos, me da impactos más fuertes y me llena el cuerpo, está caliente, espeso y es solo mío.

Me vuelvo líquido, soy un muñeco, estoy tan cansado y lleno, no quiero que esto termine, es más extremo que correr por mi vida. El me da suaves besos por mi rostro, algo está llenando mi ano es algo grande, es un nudo, esta anudado a mí, aun esta erecto, me siento perfecto, no va soltarme pronto y con ese pensamiento, vuelvo a tener un orgasmo.

-tranquilo Stiles… vamos a dormir.

-Derek… oh… Derek, Te Amo… Te Amo.

-Stiles también yo… Te Amo.

Para estar más cómodos tomamos la posición de cucharita y me susurra palabras bonitas que no quiero repetir porque son solo mías.  
Me tapa con las cobijas y al fin puedo desvanecerme entre mis sueños.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Solo puedo decir gracias a los lectores, si lo disfrutaron dejes unos bonitos comentarios, es mi primera escena de sexo que escribo y quería que fuera pasional, intensa pero muy romántica, espero lo hayan sentido como yo la sentí al escribirla.


End file.
